


Ob(li)viously In Love

by MirandaJones



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aro Morgana (Implied not Labelled), Awesome Gwen, Canon Era, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lancelot is alive, M/M, Magic Revealed, Oblivious Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Oblivious Merlin, Other, Sir Leon is So Done, Sir Leon the Long Suffering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Uther is a Bitch, first fic, lots of fluff, no beta we die like Canon Arthur (sorry), no one dies, set after S04x05: His Father's Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaJones/pseuds/MirandaJones
Summary: Set after S04x05:His Father's Son (after Annis episode)Sir Leon had watched both boys since the day they had met. They had the most peculiar relationship. Merlin was a peasant, a servant and Arthur was then Prince and now, King to the most prestigious kingdom of Albion. They weren’t supposed to have much importance in the other’s life, but they were very important to each other. Leon had watched them be ready to give their life for the other more than one time, each with increasing frustration. It was clear that they felt for each other more than servant and master, even more than friends. It had been obvious to the entire castle, with rumours of Merlin being Arthur’s mistress flying about the first week itself. It was obvious to everyone except the couple.Maybe it was the long day or the fact that his patience had run out after all these years, Sir Leon was determined to bring them together. He would do it if only to keep himself sane.(This is the first fic I have ever posted. I am sorry for any mistakes.)(I swear the story is better than the summary. I really cannot think of a better one right now.)
Relationships: Alice/Gaius (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 158





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lancelot is alive and well in this. Basically, imagine that Merlin just sent a frog to the other side in The Darkest Hour Part 2. (A life had to be sacrificed. No one said a human life.)

It was Gwaine who had asked the question. Of course it was. No one else had the guts to ask such a personal question from the King of Camelot. No one except maybe Merlin.

The knights of Round Table and Merlin were out on an overnight hunting excursion eating their delicious dinners that Merlin had prepared. They were all tired after their hunt today and had been chatting around the fire which Merlin was tending to. Today, the topic had drifted to love and relationships.

So obviously, Gwaine had asked Arthur, ‘Princess, what’s happening in your love life? Who’s the special someone in your heart?’ He said wriggling his eyebrows accompanied with a cheeky grin.

Arthur froze only for a second before answering, ‘There’s nothing to say Gwaine.’ He said with a dejected voice quickly peeking a glance at Lancelot. His expression had become one of hurt for a fraction of a second, before going back to one of joy. Long years of working with the blond had made Sir Leon sensitive to Arthur’s expressions.

But Leon hadn’t been the only one to notice Arthur’s changing mood. Suddenly, Merlin exclaimed, ‘As if His Royal Prattiness could love someone more than himself.’ He said with an insolent smirk.

Arthur, accepting the bait, replied, ‘ _Mer_ lin, seeing as you don’t have a partner yourself, I don’t think you can talk.’

‘Well, I would have had one if I had the time!’ Merlin said indignantly.

‘Who would want to date a scrawny, ugly, insolent servant like you?’

‘Anyone with taste, _sire._ A lot of people would find me handsome and charming if I didn’t smell like horse dung half the time.’

‘Anyone who would fall in love with you would have to be deaf as well as blind to put with your incessant chattering and revolting self.’

And on and on they went. Arthur seemed no longer sad. He was happily laughing and bickering with Merlin. Only Merlin had the power to change Arthur’s mood so quickly and decisively. Sir Leon had watched both boys since the day they had met. They had the most peculiar relationship. Merlin was a peasant, a servant and Arthur was then Prince and now, King to the most prestigious kingdom of Albion. They weren’t supposed to have so much importance in the other’s life, but they had. Leon had watched them be ready to give their life for the other more than one time, each with increasing frustration. It was clear that they felt for each other more than servant and master, even more than friends. It had been obvious to the entire castle, with rumours of Merlin being Arthur’s mistress flying about the first week itself. It was obvious to everyone except the couple.

Maybe it was the long day or the fact that his patience had run out after all these years, Sir Leon was determined to bring them together. He would do it if only to keep himself sane.


	2. Chapter 2

The council meeting had almost finished. There was only one more matter to be taken care of.

Arthur said, ‘We have found reports of dissatisfaction among the people in the village of Reading. We must solve their issues.’

A counsellor, who had helped Uther during his reign, said, ‘Sir, those villagers are in the outlying villages. Surely, they can help themselves. If they require any assistance, they can come to the citadel to ask for help.’

‘Every citizen of Camelot is equally important. We will try to help them as we would do any noble,’ replied Arthur irritably.

The knight who had brought the report, said, ‘Sir, the people of the village don’t trust that their king will help them and hence, don’t wish to come to the citadel. They are also busy with their work and cannot afford the time lost during travelling. On asking of their issues, they have refused to speak to me about it. I fear this issue isn’t just in Reading. Most outlying villagers haven’t been receptive to the King’s help for years now.’

‘This shouldn’t happen. Every person in Camelot should feel free to come to their King to ask for help. Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, Elyan, Garrett and Percival will accompany me to Reading disguised as traders to find out about their problems. We leave at first light tomorrow. Uncle, I hope you can keep everything in control for at most a fortnight?’

‘Surely, sire. But I must ask that you reconsider. Surely, the outlying villages don’t require the assistance of so many people along with the King himself?’

‘I want to instil their confidence in me. As the newly appointed King, it is important that my citizens trust me. The people of Camelot are my responsibility and I will not let them down. I wish to go to the outlying villages and look for their issues myself. I understand that it may take more time than I can afford at the moment, so I hope to at least go to Reading. Uncle, I hope you can trust my judgement.’

‘Of course, sire.’

Behind Arthur, Merlin was looking at the blond with a proud smile adorning his face.

That’s when Sir Leon was struck with the amazing idea. He knew Sir Garrett was of Reading. After the meeting ended, he quickly gathered the knights and told them of his plan.

The knights looked at Leon incredulously. They hadn’t expected Sir Leon to be the one to interfere with the King, much less play matchmaker.

Leon regarded the knights. He didn’t want to admit to the real reason behind his insistence to bring Arthur and Merlin together. He wanted the King to be happy. He knew his King had a less than ideal father in Uther, and losing Morgana to magic did not help with Arthur’s new responsibilities as King. Leon knew Merlin was the only one who could help Arthur, the only one who had broken into the walls around Arthur so quickly and easily. He hoped the knights wouldn’t question him as he did not feel his place to share.

The knights, however taken aback, were more than ready to help. They wanted to help both Arthur, and even Merlin, who was dear to most knights. Some knights, like Percival and Gwaine were just happy to cause mischief. Gwaine couldn’t wait to tease Princess about his new _consort_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Arthur and his knights along with Merlin rode out to Reading. On nearing the village, they quickly changed out of their clothes, wearing something similar to what traders would wear. They hid their clothes, armour and swords in the wares they had brought with them.

After everyone was properly disguised, Arthur said, turning to his men, ‘I will no longer be your King. You are all to call me David.’

A chorus of ‘Understood’ rung out. Merlin, with mirth in his eyes, says, ‘Does that mean I will no longer have to wash your stinky socks?’

Arthur replied, ‘You forget Merlin, that you are beneath me even as a trader, being useless at literally everything. So no, you are still to work for me. If you don’t shut up though, _Mer_ lin, I will give you more than just socks to clean tonight.’

Merlin kept quiet for a total of 3 minutes before chattering nonsensically again.

On reaching the village, they were led by Sir Garrett to the inn they were staying at. The innkeeper, Liah was a long-time friend of Garrett and had been told of their coming. She was also an important part of the plan.

Liah welcomed everyone into her inn, ‘Welcome, my Lord and sires. I am Liah, and it is my pleasure to have you residing in my humble inn. I have already taken the liberty of giving you all the finest chambers. Although there is a slight problem.’

‘Thank you Liah. Although, do call me David while we are here. Also, what of this problem?’ said Arthur.

‘We had one less room available than required. So, I have taken the liberty of putting your manservant in the same chamber as yours, sir-David. I can change it if you want.’

‘That’s alright. It might even be convenient for me to call upon him. If that will be all, we would like to go to our chambers.’

Behind him, Merlin rolled his eyes, muttering, ‘Dollop head’

‘Of course, David. We are having a celebration at night for the Harvest season. We pride ourselves to provide a good time during the Harvest season celebrations. Please do join us.’

‘It will be our pleasure,’ said Arthur smiling.

The celebration was truly a big affair. It seemed the whole village had come out to celebrate that night. Everywhere, inside the inn as well as outside, people were dancing, singing, drinking and eating. It was a ruckus which seemed to brighten up Gwaine. He quickly left their group to mingle with the villagers, as well as, Arthur thought, to drink his weight.

Elyan excused himself to go after Gwaine to look after him.

As the night went on, all the knights drifted apart till only Merlin was left by Arthur’s side. They were roaming around taking in the merry sight, when they saw Liah coming towards them.

She said, ‘Everything alright? Are you both enjoying the festival?’

Arthur replied, ‘Yes, not to worry. It is a very merry event and we are enjoying ourselves a great deal.’

‘I am glad to hear. Actually, I have a slightly weird request to ask of you.’

Intrigued, Arthur said, ‘What kind of request?’

‘I am also a palm reader. I can clue in on the future by looking at your palms. I would like to read your palm as a token of my gratitude to come to help us.’

‘This future telling, is it not sorcery?’

‘No sire, this has nothing to do with sorcery. It is a kind of science that my mother was taught from the East. She had taught me sire.’

Merlin quickly responded, curiously going a little paler in the moonlight, ‘I don’t think we need to know the future, do we, Arthur?’ He smiled apologetically at Liah.

Arthur looked at him and said, ‘Are you afraid, _Mer_ lin? Are you afraid of getting something embarrassing revealed?’ Then turning to Liah, he said, ‘You can go ahead and read both of our hands.’ He told her, smirking at Merlin.

Liah smiled reassuringly at Merlin.

She led them to a bench with a lamp and first took Arthur’s hand. After looking at it, she said in a low, mysterious, grave voice, ‘ ** _The love you think you lost was never yours. Your true love stays close by. It is in your hands to recognize. You are entwined to each other by the cords of destiny; it is your bond that will decide the future of Albion_**.’

She then smiled sweetly. Arthur, on the other hand, looked taken aback. There seemed something like hurt in his eyes. _How did she know about Gwen? Is this sorcery or has science really gone that far? Is she making this up? Also, if not Gwen, who could possibly be this mysterious person that is so important that they are literally linked to my destiny?_ He decided to ask Gaius about it later. He was so lost in his own thoughts; he had almost forgotten that Merlin was getting a reading too.

Liah, in much the same voice, said, ‘ ** _You have got grave choices in your path, my child. It is time you listened to your heart. In the end, it is your love who will fulfill your destiny. Do not be afraid._** ’

Merlin looked at her with every bit of the fear that she had spoken about not fearing.

Liah smiled at both of them and thanked before taking her leave. Both men were obviously rattled but too lost in their own thoughts to notice the other’s discomfort.

Liah relayed what she had said to the knights. Liah really did have the power of palm reading although she had added to her predictions at Garrett’s request. It was a simple matter for her.

The two men were then quickly swept up by Gwaine and Percival who had made it their mission to make the couple drink their weight that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin was surprisingly a very light drinker. He only had 4 cups of ale when he was rendered senseless and couldn’t even stand up straight.

Arthur found this weird, seeing as Merlin spent most of his time in the tavern. _Maybe he spent most of his time passed out in the tavern?_

So, obviously, Arthur had to pick him up and take him to their rooms. He didn’t trust anyone else in a sober enough state to be able to take care of his useless manservant. Not that he was in a better state, but he also couldn’t really let Gwaine handle him, now could he, seeing as he was very obviously trying to get a girl to come with to his bed? Lancelot could probably look after Merlin, but Arthur found himself unwilling to. He felt responsible for Merlin, somehow, and so he told Leon that he would be retiring for the night and take Merlin with him. Leon gave him a smile, and his eyes had a sense of mirth in them. He was probably just a little too drunk.

He helped Merlin walk up to their chamber, keeping an almost steady hand on his waist and looping one of Merlin’s arms around his neck and using his other hand to keep him in place.

On reaching Merlin’s bed, he quickly carried him bridal style and deposited him onto his bed. He turned to leave, but then looked at Merlin’s sleeping form. Merlin was fidgeting, seemingly trying to remove his boots without actually getting up. Sighing, Arthur proceeded to take out his neckerchief, boots and tunic so that he could sleep comfortably. ‘Useless, idiot manservant. I, the King of Camelot am doing what he should be doing for me,’ muttered Arthur. He glared at Merlin while the insolent idiot had gone into a deep slumber.

Arthur eyes drifted to the bare expanse of his servant’s neck, now uncovered. It was rare that Arthur could see the younger man’s long neck and collar bones. The light from the fire in their room made him look ethereal, elfish. Arthur had the urge to lean towards the sleeping man. Quickly, realizing what he was doing, he shifted his gaze to his face, cheeks reddening a bit. Merlin’s long lashes framed his closed eyes and his plump, rosy lips were a bit open; the features a stark contrast to his pale face. He looked innocent, calm. It reminded Arthur of the marble statues in the castle. Arthur sighed without realizing.

Suddenly, Merlin briefly opened his eyes and then closed. He muttered, ‘S’ cold’

Scrambling back, knowing his face was red, he looked into their belongings for blankets. He found that Merlin had packed only a thin blanket for himself while he had packed a woollen quilt for Arthur. Rolling his eyes, Arthur thought about what to do. He could give the thin blanket to Merlin, after all, it was his fault for being so stupid but he didn’t want the idiot to get sick. He would become even more of a nuisance than he was. Merlin was already very skinny, he doubted he wouldn’t get sick.

He could give his own blanket to Merlin, but he didn’t want to sleep in the cold either.

In the end, his face scrunching up in disgust, he thought of a compromise.

He quickly changed into his night clothes, during which, he caught Merlin shivering several times.

Gently, he picked up Merlin, so as to not wake him up, he deposited the raven-haired man into his own bed. He had a double bed given to him and could fit both of them quite easily. He then took the big woollen quilt, and tucked Merlin in and then slept, careful not to touch Merlin’s cold limbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short, I know

Merlin woke up to a blinding headache. The sun shining in his eyes made him squint. The next thing he realized was that someone was in his bed. Jerking his head, he saw Arthur next to him, his hand on Merlin’s stomach and one of his legs loosely wrapped around Merlin.

He stared incredulously at Arthur’s face, his blond locks dishevelled, his face almost buried into Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin had the urge to card his long fingers through the man’s blond locks. Arthur looked adorable like this. Merlin couldn’t help but stare at his friend, and was almost thinking to go back to sleeping with Arthur snuggling him. Shaking his head, scolding himself for still having drunken thoughts, he quietly tried to extract himself from the bed without waking the man up. Arthur’s arm tried to fight against Merlin but he was too sleepy to actually put up much of a fight.

Merlin saw that his things had been meticulously removed before sleeping. He stared at Arthur with wide eyes. _The clotpole had done that for him._ His broken memory from the night before seemed to agree with this conclusion. He blushed furiously, thankful that Arthur wasn’t yet awake. He looked at his master with a mixture of adoration and curiosity.

Looking away, ears turning red, he busied himself with the day’s chores.

When he finally woke Arthur up, he was definitely not blushing again. It was just another side effect of the hangover that hadn’t completely gone away.

The two men arrived at the breakfast table seeing that most of the knights were yet to come. Liah informed them that they had been partying the night away, and she didn’t think they would be ready till noon.

Arthur sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a long day. He was thankful he had gotten one of the best nights of sleep in a long time. He looked up to see Merlin quieter than usual, which was a relief seeing as his head was still not functioning properly. Merlin, meanwhile, did his best to avoid Arthur’s gaze. He was thinking why had Arthur laid him on his bed.

Merlin realized that Arthur definitely hadn’t realized the state they were in the morning, or he had realized, but didn’t think it worth mentioning? In any case, Merlin would be damned if he was to bring that up. Instead, he just tried to not blush around his master and forget the cabbage head’s endearing face from the morning. _Endearing, yuck. I must still be a little bit drunk after all_ , thought Merlin, even if he felt perfectly fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than the others. I hope you enjoy.

They were ready to leave 2 hours after noon. Cursing under his breath that they had wasted so much time, Arthur led his men to the market.

They talked to people while acting like they wanted to buy the things sold by the many shops. Most people were just interested in selling wares, not talk about their lives.

When dusk was upon them, they decided to stop for the day and went back to the inn after their fruitless attempts.

On hearing about their day, Liah said, ‘The people of the village don’t trust you. They never know who could be a spy for the king. Your father…’ She hesitated, eyes widening in horror, realizing what she had almost said.

Arthur looked at her and gently said, ‘Speak freely and without fear. You have nothing to worry about from me.’

Liah swallowed, then looked at Garrett. Garrett nodded, smiling reassuringly. She then said, seemingly steeling herself, ‘Sire, your father used to prosecute anyone who said against the King and his men. We used to be taken from our homes and locked up in your dungeons if we said anything to criticize the King, even when it was unfair and unjust. Since then, fear has gripped our hearts and we do not go about insulting the Royalty, even to unknown traders.’

Arthur was once again anguished by his father’s rule. Uther’s fear and hatred had made him blind to the injustice of his actions. He still mourned his father and would likely continue to do so, but he was determined to change things he knew were unfair. Uther Pendragon ruled with fear – fear in his heart as well as the hearts of his people. Arthur was determined to rule with love and trust. He was determined that his citizens did not have to fear again for as long as possible.

He turned to look at his Knights, the ones whom he would die protecting. Each one of them looked to Arthur with utmost trust, trust that he would do better, that he would be better than his father. He suspected that it hadn’t come as a shock to Leon and Garrett, who had served his father as they served him. The others were shocked, but he knew, weren’t surprised. Gwaine, had a grim face, he looked as if he wanted to somehow strangle Uther for being so cruel.

Arthur then turned to his manservant, his azure eyes burning with anger. But then, his eyes met Arthur’s, and at once melted into that of ease and calm. He trusted Arthur to do what was right. Arthur was glad to have Merlin’s trust, even if he would never admit it out loud. Merlin had trusted in him, even when Arthur had made mistakes. Arthur was thankful for Merlin’s presence. His heart fluttered when Merlin gave him a small smile, conveying _I trust you will do the right thing and I will always stand by you_. Arthur didn’t really understand how they were had always been able to communicate so much without saying anything, but he was grateful nonetheless.

Arthur, finally looked to Liah, ‘I want you to know that I will not prosecute my people for their concerns.’ Liah smiled at him, unsure. Arthur vowed to prove it to her. He was suddenly struck with an idea. He asked, ‘Liah, do you think people might be more forthcoming if they were drunk?’

‘I think so sire.’

‘Great! We will go to the tavern at night. We are to talk bad about the Royalty as loud as we can. Merlin, I am sure you can help.’ Merlin flashed a grin, ‘It would be my pleasure.’ Arthur quipped back, ‘I take it I can trust you to not carry you tonight.’ Merlin spluttered looking down, ears beginning to go red.

Arthur laughed at him.

**********************************

Everything was going according to plan, for once. People were looking at them quizzically, as they acted unafraid of the King and his knights. Someone had even come to drink with them, laughing at Merlin’s jokes about Arthur.

_Good, just a little more time_ , thought Arthur. The knights had begun to mimic themselves in an ungainly manner which was making the people roar with laughter. Arthur laughed along with them.

Later, they bid their farewell and went back to their chambers.

Merlin, coming behind Arthur said, ‘Your plan didn’t work. The villagers didn’t share anything tonight.’

Arthur smiled, and said, ‘And that is precisely why you could never be King. I was never counting on the people to speak about their issues. That would still take time. I feel they might be a bit more forthcoming from tomorrow. Also, seeing no one getting prosecuted tomorrow might make them give me a chance as their King.’

‘It would be hard to prosecute you, sire, seeing as you are the King.’

‘Do you really think I would have prosecuted them, had it not been me?’ Arthur had meant to ask it casually, but it had come off more sincere. He was doubting himself, and if he should dismantle everything his father had done. His father was unjust on many fronts, but his kingdom _had_ prospered. His father had always taught him love and forgiveness was what made him weak, and although he was learning that it need not be, the self-doubt always came creeping in.

They had reached their room. Merlin turned Arthur to look towards him, and said, ‘Arthur, you know I trust you to always be a fair and just King. You wouldn’t hurt someone if you could find another way. You are a better King than your father ever was. Remember that.’

Arthur smiled at his friend. There was still a smidge of doubt in his head but he felt better knowing Merlin trusted him. He also knew that he wasn’t alone and that he had his friends count on. He had Merlin to count on.

They then readied themselves for bed, Merlin helping Arthur with his clothes. After making Arthur’s bed, Merlin went back to his own.

Arthur looked at him quizzically, ‘What are you doing?’

Merlin rolled his eyes, ‘Are you sure you aren’t too drunk?’

‘Why did you go to your bed?’

‘To sleep, sire.’

‘But you don’t have a warm blanket.’

‘I do.’ He said and went to his belongings to take out his summer blanket. _Wait, his summer blanket? He was sure he had packed appropriately, knowing he hated winters. Maybe he forgot?_

(It was Lancelot who had exchanged his blankets beforehand.)

‘It’s okay. I don’t mind. In any case, it’s not like I can do anything about it.’ Merlin was planning to place a heating charm on the blanket so that he wouldn’t get cold.

‘But you’ll catch a cold. Then you would be even more annoying than usual.’

‘Need not worry, then. I am tougher than I look.’

Arthur looked unconvinced. He then said, after a bit consideration, ‘I order you to get in my bed. I don’t want to be responsible for you getting sick.’

Merlin looked at him, shocked. He didn’t think he heard him right. Then, when Arthur was looking at him impatiently, he blushed and looked down. So that was why he had been sleeping in the blond’s bed the night before. He felt a surge of affection for the other man for taking care of him.

He was too tired to argue much and decided to go to the bed. On reaching the bed though, he hesitantly looked back at Arthur. On seeing him rolling his eyes, Merlin slipped into the woolen quilt. It was soft and warm and was so comfortable. He felt Arthur slip into the bed on the other side. Merlin sat up and quickly blew out the last candle.

Merlin was awake for a long time. He wasn’t able to sleep knowing Arthur was just a few inches to his side. It felt weird, but not in the way Merlin had expected. Merlin wasn’t sure why but he wanted to wrap his arms around Arthur. He thought back to that morning, how he hadn’t wanted to leave the bed. He supposed he felt comfortable in Arthur’s bed, filled with goose feathers instead of being 100-something years old like his own probably was. It still didn’t explain his urge to cuddle the blond. Merlin had faced away from Arthur lest he did something embarrassing while sleeping. Arthur had obviously, much to Merlin’s exasperation, fallen fast asleep in a matter of minutes.

After about one candle mark, Merlin felt Arthur move. He was just about to go to sleep when he felt Arthur’s hand around his waist, loose.

Slowly, Merlin craned his neck back to look at Arthur. Arthur was still asleep, lightly snoring and mouth hanging open. He decided to let Arthur’s hand be, too comfortable to move. He figured he could easily move before Arthur woke up int the morning. Weirdly enough, it didn’t feel weird that Arthur was cuddling Merlin. It felt quite the opposite, he felt safe and warm. Merlin, being too tired and now even more comfortable, decided to let it go for once and fell asleep.

Later, if he felt Arthur move closer to him, he didn’t bother saying anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur woke up to something moving beneath him. He opened his groggily and saw Merlin trying to remove himself from under him.

He was almost going to force Merlin back in the bed when his brain registered _Merlin trying to move from under him_. His head shot up with so much speed, it hurt. Jolted by the sudden movement, Merlin lost his balance and fell down from the bed. Picking himself up, he glared at Arthur.

Arthur, with a glare of his own, asked accusingly, ‘What were you doing?’

Merlin, in the same tone as Arthur, said, ‘What do you mean, what was I doing? I was obviously trying to get up!’

‘Why were you-why were we like that?’ asked Arthur, both his hands opened wide gesturing to the bed.

‘Ask yourself that, you clingy oaf! I found myself like this in the morning, not knowing how we ended up like this.’

Merlin was blushing profusely. His cheeks were red as well as the tips of his ears. _He looks too bloody cute_ , thought Arthur, then mentally smacked himself for thinking that. Arthur tried to remember last night. He wasn’t sure who had clung on to whom and his brain hadn’t quite woken up yet. After some deliberation though, he distinctly remembered Morgana shouting at him not to cling to her when they used to sleep together as kids.

Arthur’s cheeks had gone red. Despite knowing the truth, he refused to admit that he was clingy. He was the King of Camelot; he was NOT clingy in bed.

So instead, he said, ‘What are you gawking at, you idiot? Go and get a bath for me and decide on my clothes for the day.’

Merlin looked at him with his mouth open, trying to understand what was going on. When Arthur raised his eyebrow at him, he moved to get started with his chores, muttering ‘pompous brat’ under his breath.

Breakfast was a sordid affair, with Merlin glancing at Arthur repeatedly while Arthur feigning ignorance for his manservant. Some of the knights were already there while others came in shortly after.

They left for the market at a better time than before. This time the village people were warmer towards them, indulging in their questions a bit more. They could still not get a lot from them, but it was a start. Arthur was content with that.

Beside him, Merlin was quieter than usual. Used to his usual chatter, Arthur was missing Merlin’s quips and judgements. He said to Merlin, ‘Looks like my plan worked after all.’

Merlin gave a startled nod. Arthur wanted to say something to Merlin but he wasn’t sure what. Cursing his inability to speak his emotions, he decided to give them both time.

Later that day, all by the sheer luck, they found one of the problems that the people were facing.

There was a disease outbreak.

Merlin was the first to notice the man bent up in pain. He rushed forward to the man and held him up. Arthur watched as Merlin talked to him in reassuring tones and led him to lay beside a water well. He talked some more to the man, then came running back to the awaiting knights.

He said, ‘The man says the village has been inflicted by a severe disease for a few weeks now. Most of the people who had contracted the disease died after a week of suffering. The man himself has suffered for 3 days. This village has no physician and most physicians in other villages charge a great deal for their services.’

‘I shall send for Gaius at once. We will see that the people get the proper treatment and at a fair price. In the meantime, we need to find someone who can help them right now.’

Merlin quickly replied, ‘I can assist them. I may not be able to be as much help as Gaius but I know enough for now.’

Arthur agreed and helped him get the sick man back home. Merlin assessed the man and then sent some of the knights to bring back the required herbs to make the necessary medicines.

Arthur sent Elyan back to get Gaius as soon as possible.

Arthur watched Merlin work. His long, nimble fingers were sure and practised when he ground the herbs and mixed it together with the required liquids. He watched as the raven man encouraged the sick man to drink the potion in a soothing voice.

Suddenly, Gwaine cleared his throat beside him. Arthur’s head whipped up to him. Gwaine grinned, ‘You know, princess, it’s creepy to stare.’

Arthur huffed indignantly, ‘I wasn’t staring. I was merely observing if he was doing it right.’

‘Uh-huh, sure. And you seem to know a great deal of a physician’s work to judge, do you?’

‘Why, yes. I am the King of Camelot and there is nothing I shouldn’t know about.’

‘Then you would be able to tell me how to prepare myself a hangover potion, no? Normally, I would just ask Merlin but seeing as he’s going to be tired after this and you seem to be so knowledgeable, you can tell me instead.’

Arthur looked at Gwaine hesitantly. He then composed himself in the noble haughtiness he knew, and said, ‘I don’t think a King needs to do anything like that.’ Saying that, he walked out of the hut.

Gwaine chuckled after him.

Merlin was back to being himself by the end of the night. They had decided to go back to the tavern again since it had been such a huge success. Merlin had indulged a bit again, although it wasn’t as bad as before.

Arthur and Merlin reached their chambers for the night. Merlin asked the blond in a slurred voice, ‘Do I geto sleep wi’ you?’

Arthur nodded. Merlin gave him a pleased grin. He was under the covers in no time.

‘Oi, dollop head. What’s gotten into you?’ said Arthur.

‘Nothing. I just don’t fancy sleeping in my bed after sleeping with you.’ Said Merlin, grinning at Arthur.

Arthur did not blush, he did not. He just had a lot to drink. He almost missed when Merlin said, ‘It’s much more comfortable than my ruddy one.’

Oh, he had meant the bed. _Obviously he would have meant the bed. What else could he possibly mean?_ He felt a pang of hurt in his chest but couldn’t fathom a single reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning found Merlin in the same tangle of arms as the two nights before. Now used to Arthur being like this, he unceremoniously pushed Arthur and prepared for the day.

Behind him, Arthur groaned. He heard him say, ‘Come back’ but he ignored it, instead focused on not getting late today. _Arthur was really just a royal baby, sometimes_ , thought Merlin, shaking his head smiling.

Merlin spent the entire day tending to the sick, which he had found the addresses of from yesterday’s sick man’s daughter, while the rest were still roaming the market talking. He took Percival with him to help him.

Arthur wasn’t fully into the task today. He felt quite cranky today and snapped at the jokes Gwaine was making at his expense. That just made Gwaine laugh even more. Finally, Leon was able to distract Gwaine enough to stop pestering Arthur.

They gathered some more issues the people were facing. Some of the issues Arthur had guessed – the lack of access to the main city, the lack of transportation but some others he hadn’t expected. Farmers were unable to trade their grain at a fair price which led them to more and more losses every year. Many farmers had given up on their lands to get a job in the city to survive.

Arthur noted each of the problems he would discuss in the council after going back.

At the end of the day, Arthur met Merlin at supper. Immediately, he felt easier, his shoulders slumping and an easy smile forming on his lips.

Merlin looked at him smiling. The knights met Merlin and Percival with hugs and pats. Arthur patted both their shoulders.

Lancelot quipped behind him, ‘Merlin, you wouldn’t believe how cranky your master can be when you’re not around.’

‘I was not cranky. I was just afraid for Merlin.’ Arthur said to Lance. Lance just grinned with mirth. Realizing what Arthur had said, his eyes went wide and he looked to Merlin.

Behind him, Gwaine and Percival were snickering.

Merlin looked at him quizzically. He said, ‘Ar-David, why would I be in danger?’

‘Because you are so thin, you would get sick being with the patients.’

Merlin looked even more puzzled. He said, ‘You know I often accompany Gaius and look after patients. I wouldn’t get sick. Besides, I am pretty sure the disease is a severe form of sunstroke.’

‘Yeah, but right now, Gaius isn’t here to look after you. So, I was worried.’ Arthur said with a huff, glancing at Merlin.

Merlin smiled warmly and said, ‘Don’t worry, David. I know to take care of myself.’

Arthur felt himself smile too. Then, just for a good measure, he smacked Merlin’s head.

Merlin looked at him with offended.

Leon watched the exchange with exasperation. _How clueless can they be?_

That night, no one asked who would sleep where. They now knew their places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	9. Chapter 9

It had been three days since Merlin had gone to take care of the sick. Arthur was going tired of the way he felt when Merlin wasn’t there. He felt irritated, and maybe something else, but he wasn’t able to guess. It felt like someone had put heavy mace on top of his chest. After 2 days of figuring out what had been bothering Arthur, he finally figured out he just felt better when Merlin was around him.

Every evening, all the tension, all the writhing snakes in his stomach left as soon as he started bickering with Merlin. He had tried to find a reason for that. Finally, after a lot of thinking, he realized it was probably due to the fact that he was used to be by his manservant now. He had formed a close friendship with him that he shared with no one else.

To remedy this, when they stopped for lunch, Arthur announced to his knights, ‘I will be going to Merlin after lunch to assist him with his patients. I will replace Percival to relieve him from spending more time enduring Merlin. Also, it is my belief that sick patients are loose-lipped. They might be able to give us more insight into the people. I trust you can take care of everything on this side?’

The knights looked at Arthur and then glanced at each other. It seemed that finally, their plan might be working. Leon hadn’t been sure till then, knowing that they were the two most oblivious people on the planet and would obviously take time. Arthur looked at his knights waiting for an answer. If he found their reactions weird, he didn’t comment on it.

The knights all murmured their agreement, grinning.

Arthur rode to where he knew Merlin was that day. He quickly went inside the house and discussed the situation with Percival. If Percival showed surprise on his face, Arthur didn’t notice.

Merlin glanced at Arthur before tending to the patient in front of him and said, ‘What are you doing here?’

Arthur stiffened. He had forgotten to think of an excuse good enough for Merlin. He tried saying it as casually as possible, ‘I let Percival go as I knew he would have become sick of you till now.’

Merlin rolled his eyes and said, ‘And you wouldn’t?’

‘I have been the most exposed to you since you’ve come to Camelot. Hence, I am the only one who can put up with you.’

‘Well, in that case, you will have to help me today.’

‘Help you? I am the-’ realizing he had to keep his cover, he quickly amended, ‘What should I do?’

Merlin, watching him with a chuckle, instructed him to take the bowl at his side and fill it with cold water. Arthur dutifully helped him.

The entire day, both Merlin and Arthur worked. Arthur was sure that Merlin was enjoying a little too much of his new power to command Arthur. He had done a lot of pointless tasks. However, he couldn’t argue with Merlin as he did not actually have any knowledge in medicine, in contrast to what he might have told Gwaine. However, he was still going to make Merlin pay when they got back.

He watched Merlin as he worked. He was so gentle and caring with the patients. The patients were more than willing to open up to Merlin. Merlin looked after his patients like they were his own children. When any of the patients felt pain, Merlin face squeezed in pain for them too. Arthur felt his heart grow warm as he watched Merlin. Merlin was a gentle soul, kinder and wiser than anyone else.

Dusk had fallen when they rode back to their inn. They were greeted by the knights who at once hugged them both. They ate supper where the knights told him all that they had learnt and of the fun times Arthur had missed. Arthur and Merlin joined in the laughter.

Later, in their chambers, Arthur pointedly asked his manservant, ‘You liked ordering me around today, didn’t you?’

His voice was low and a little husky with how tired he felt.

Merlin looked at him with a slight surprise. ‘I asked as much as I would have of Percival.’ He feigned calmness, too unnerved by Arthur’s voice to joke.

Arthur gave him an incredulous eyebrow raise but did not comment. He went behind the screen to change.

Merlin stood there frozen. He couldn’t get Arthur’s voice out of his brain. It had caused shivers to run down his spine. He noticed he was slightly panting. Calming his breaths, Merlin wondered what had happened there. _Was he scared of his King? No, that couldn’t be. He knew the prat wouldn’t harm him. Not unless he knew about his magic._ Merlin shuddered to think that. He didn’t know how Arthur would react to his magic. Now that Uther was dead, Merlin wanted to tell Arthur more than ever. Somehow, he never found the right time. His thoughts about telling Arthur about his magic distracted him enough to forget what had originally triggered the thoughts itself.

Sleeping with Arthur beside him had brought back his track of thought. He fell asleep thinking of Arthur that night, subconsciously reaching out towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit short

Gaius reached the next day. Merlin was relieved. He wasn’t sure if he had given the right treatment to the sick even though they did seem to be getting better.

When Gaius looked at the sick people, he was proud of Merlin for doing a good job. He was sure to let Merlin know. Merlin preened under Gaius’s compliments.

The next few days Merlin assisted Gaius as they quickly quelled the outbreak with the help of the medicines that Gaius had brought.

Arthur felt more than a little lonely that Merlin was not by his side again. The knights suffered through more of the King’s sour temperament.

When the people of the village were now well and taken care of, Arthur decided it was time to reveal themselves.

He put on his royal clothes and armour with the help of Merlin and went to the village square. If he hadn’t been so nervous, he would have noticed Merlin fumbling even more with his armour than usual.

The village people gathered there noticed that the man they had mistaken for a trader was the King of Camelot. Fearfully, they gathered round the market square at the request of the knights.

‘I, Arthur Pendragon, your King, humbly request you all to bring your grievances to me. I know my father before me has brought you grave fear. I am not my father. I promise to take your concerns seriously. I will not punish those who raise concerns for the laws that govern the kingdom. I will listen to your concerns and will do my best to do what makes my people happy. I am only here to serve the people. I kindly request you to see me as your equal, like you did when I was David, the trader.’ Arthur finished.

He had been nervous about this. What if the people hated him for being lied to? For being betrayed? He looked over to Merlin, who was looking at him with fearless affection for his King and a wide smile. Arthur looked back and smiled. It couldn’t be so bad if Merlin was smiling like that, could it?

He then looked at the village people. Most were shocked. Then realization dawned. Then they started chattering with each other. Arthur kept standing there, waiting for their response. Slowly, the crowd became quiet. A girl, about Gwen’s age, stepped forward. Arthur remembered her name was Shyla. She spoke clearly, unafraid, ‘The people of the village are taken aback. For the King to have come all the way to such a small village is truly something unheard of. We have decided to give you a chance, my King.’

With that she bowed down. The rest of the village bowed down after her. His own knights along with Merlin and Gaius followed.

Arthur smiled at his people. This was the first decision as King that he truly felt he had done right. He swore to himself he would never let his people down as long as he could. Then he said, ‘Please rise. I thank you to give me a chance. Know that I am grateful.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

Once he had gone back, he was quick to bring up the issues he had seen people face in the council. He worked hard to get fairer rules so that his people could live in peace.

On the other hand, things had grown awkward between Arthur and Merlin. The first night they had come back, Arthur had almost called Merlin into his bed when Merlin was getting Arthur ready for the night.

He then thought better of it. Here, Merlin had his own blanket and bed. He didn’t need to sleep beside Arthur. Then why did he miss the raven-haired man?

Merlin looked at Arthur like he wanted to say something but he wasn’t able to. Arthur said, ‘What is it, Merlin? I’ve never known you to hold your tongue. How did this miracle happen?’

Merlin snorted, ‘Well, it obviously couldn’t have been a miracle seeing as magic is banned in the kingdom. And you are wrong, prat. I have nothing to say. If you don’t need me anymore, I will go have my hard-earned sleep.’

Arthur was sure Merlin was hiding something. But he let it go. He said, ‘Hard-earned, as if! You just want to get out of doing more chores. Go on then, go back to your chambers. Remember to wake me up in the morning though. I have training with the nights.’

‘Yes sire,’ said Merlin, with a roll of his eyes.

That night, Merlin was up in his bed for a long time. No longer sharing a bed with Arthur, Merlin found it harder to keep his thoughts at bay. He thought back to Liah’s reading.

Merlin had asked Gaius about how much should one believe in palm reading. Gaius had asked about his sudden interest in it. Merlin told him about Arthur’s future but conveniently forgot to mention his own. Gaius had told him palm reading could tell Merlin of the future as much as the dragon could.

Both were somewhat reliable, but what it said could be quite different to what it meant.

Merlin’s reading had been nothing less than frightening. It talked about grave choices to be taken. Merlin was sure he didn’t want to make any choices, grave or not. It said his love would fulfil his destiny. Whatever could that mean? The one he loved or would love? Merlin had loved Freya, but it seemed unlikely that she was the one to fulfil his destiny. Or was it more general love? The love he felt for his friends, for Gaius and Hunith? Or the love for his magic? Liah had told him to listen to his heart, but he didn’t even know what his heart was trying to say. Merlin really hated riddles. Hated and wanted at least one time to get a direct answer. He ended up not sleeping much of the night.

On the other side of the castle, Arthur was also awake that night. He thought back to what Liah had said. Back in his chambers, he was finally alone to ponder upon that. He had asked Gaius if palm reading was sorcery or not. Gaius had assured him that there was no magic involved.

Liah had said his love had never been his. He had known this deep within, seeing how happy Gwen was with Lancelot. He was truly happy for them both, but it still hurt. She had said that his love was by side. But no one else was by Arthur’s side. He never had enough time to talk to anyone outside of the people in the castle, much less any girls. A few years ago, it would have been Morgana, but that time had sadly passed. Arthur wished she was still here. Morgana was always better at understanding Arthur’s feelings before Arthur could. He wanted to talk to her, let her come back, but she wouldn’t give him the chance. Her hatred and anger were reminiscent of Uther’s and Arthur felt nothing but deep sadness for his sister.

Needless to say, Arthur had a fitful sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	12. Chapter 12

Merlin was being even clumsier than usual and was getting on Arthur’s nerves. He said, ‘What’s gotten into you? Why can’t you put on my armour properly for once?’

‘I am trying, Arthur. Stop squirming so much.’

‘Stop trying to blame me for your incompetence.’

Merlin pulled on Arthur’s belt more tightly than required, making Arthur gasp. He glared at Merlin while the raven-haired man flashed him a menacing smile.

Merlin seemed crankier than usual. He would snap quickly at Arthur and would often be zoned out thinking of something. At first, Arthur decided to ignore this new change in Merlin, knowing that Merlin would soon be back to his usual self in little time.

But when Merlin was much the same after even 3 days, Arthur decided to do something about it.

That day, when Merlin had come to his room at night, Arthur asked, ‘What’s bothering you?’

Merlin, looked up, surprised. He was once again thinking back to what Liah had said. Merlin had tried to let it go like Gaius had suggested, when he had noticed his apprentice hadn’t been getting enough sleep because of it. But Merlin, like most things, couldn’t let it go. He had decided to focus on the one part of the reading that had made sense to Merlin. _It is time you listened to your heart._ Merlin now knew that his heart wanted to tell Arthur the truth about him. He had waited for so long hoping he would have the chance someday. But Merlin was also very afraid. He didn’t want to lose Arthur. He would gladly give up his life for Arthur, he knew, but he was afraid for Arthur’s life. Morgana was still out there. He needed to be by Arthur’s side to defeat Morgana.

Lost in his thoughts, he had only caught the last part of Arthur’s question. He gave him an expression which read _Huh?!?_

Arthur looked at him in exasperation. He repeated, ‘Merlin, I know something’s bothering you. I want to know what it is. You know you can come to me for anything. You know you can trust me, right?’

Merlin smiled at his friend. He said, ‘Yeah, I know that. Don’t worry though. It’s just that I hate the cold so I’m usually thinking about a warm cup of tea and a fireplace.’ He gave Arthur a sheepish grin, hoping he would let it go.

Arthur looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He finally sighed and said, ‘Merlin, you can come to me with any problem. I shouldn’t have to ask my friends to tell them about their problems. As for you being cold, it is entirely due to the fact that you wear nothing except that stupid threadbare tunic and neckerchief the entire time. You really need to take of yourself.’

‘I will, my Lord.’

‘Good.’

When Merlin left for the night, Arthur wasn’t entirely convinced that Merlin was telling himself everything. He knew Merlin kept a lot of secrets from him. He figured Merlin would tell him when he would trust him enough. It hurt Arthur a bit that Merlin wasn’t able to trust him still but he was determined to show Merlin he could be trusted.

As for Merlin’s clothes, they were a bit too worn down over the years. He’d never seen Merlin wearing anything new except for maybe new neckerchiefs. He decided he would gift his manservant warmer clothes the next day. He thought about enlisting Gwen’s help. Somehow, it didn’t sting as much when he thought about Gwen these days. Arthur was thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	13. Chapter 13

Arthur was anxiously waiting for Merlin to bring him his supper. He had secretly gone out with Gwen to buy Merlin some clothes. He had first bought Merlin a long yellow robe lined with fur which would keep Merlin warm. After buying him the robe, Arthur realized Merlin wouldn’t be able to wear it everyday as it was more luxurious than anything Merlin owned. Arthur had completely forgotten the objective of him shopping for Merlin’s clothes. He had picked up the robe thinking how delectable Merlin would have looked in the long robe, with gold designs across the sleeves and the back.

The entire time, Gwen was looking at him with an amused expression. Arthur asked her with childish indignation, knowing she wouldn’t think bad of him for that, ‘Why do you look at me like that?’

Gwen replied, ‘It’s cute how you are buying clothes for Merlin. I don’t think I have seen you do that for anyone.’

Arthur opened his mouth to protest, then closed it when he found he really hadn’t. He thought about why he was doing it for _Mer_ lin of all people.

 _Because he deserves to be spoilt as much as he can be. Because he will look absolutely ravishing in this robe_ , thought Arthur dreamily.

Arthur's eyes widened. He finally realized who Liah had referred to. Merlin. Merlin was the only one who was constantly by Arthur’s side. Merlin - annoying, clumsy, loyal, trustworthy, kind, beautiful Merlin. Arthur smiled wide at his realization.

He wanted to tell someone. He needed to know if he wasn’t just jumping to conclusions. He looked at Gwen hesitantly and said, ‘I think… I think I might be in love with Merlin.’

Gwen laughed. After a few minutes of confused silence on Arthur’s side, Gwen said, ‘Sorry. It’s just that it took you so long that it was really funny that you did realize.’

Arthur asked, ‘You knew?’

‘I think the entire castle knows about you two, except for the both of you.’

‘Wait, WHAT? And what do you mean, about you _two?_ Does that mean.. Does it mean, Merlin too?’

‘Yeah, he does, but I don’t think he has realized it yet. Honestly, the both of you are so perceptive normally but when it comes to your feelings for each other, you are both blind as bats.’

Arthur smiled so wide his face hurt. Now that he knew about his feelings, he couldn’t think how he could have been so blind. The way they fit together, like a puzzle, the way they complimented each other. The protectiveness he felt for Merlin, the way he wanted, no, needed Merlin to believe in him even when no one else did; the way his life had changed since the day he had met the pale-skinned man in the market. There was no one like Merlin, and he knew, with certainty, he wanted no one other than Merlin.

Arthur and Gwen finished shopping for Merlin’s clothes and went back to the castle then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	14. Chapter 14

Merlin had thought long and hard about it. He thought and overthought and then overthought again. Finally, after running around in circles for the last many days, he decided to tell Arthur the truth.

Merlin feeling nervous was an understatement. He felt ready to cry, and he felt so nauseous that even the smell of Arthur’s dinner was enough to make him almost puke. It was quite literally, a matter of life or death, after all.

When Merlin entered his chamber, Arthur noticed Merlin’s hands were badly shaking and he looked as if he had seen a ghost. Arthur rushed to Merlin’s side and taking the food from his hands led him to sit down on his bed.

He gently asked, ‘What happened Merlin? You look like you have seen a ghost.’ His eyes were filled with concern for the younger boy.

Merlin looked at his master, with something like fear in his eyes. Arthur didn’t know who had made Merlin feel like this, but he knew that person was going to pay.

Arthur said, ‘Merlin, you know you can tell me. I promise I won’t let any harm come to you.’

Merlin’s eyes widened and he swallowed visibly. He said, in a whisper, ‘Arthur I-I have something to tell you. Can you please sit here beside me?’

Merlin’s eyes had a glassy sheen and his voice was trembling so much Arthur almost didn’t understand what Merlin had said. He nodded and went to sit on the bed.

Merlin then looked at him, tears running freely on his face, ‘Arthur, you must first know. I would-I would never harm you. I am so sorry for what I am about to tell you. I am in your service till the day I die and I will accept whatever it is you want from me after this.’

Arthur raised his hands to put it on the man’s shoulders in front of him. He told Merlin, ‘Merlin, I trust you. I know you will never hurt me.’

Merlin’s face flinched at that and the tears started flowing even more. He remained quiet for a while. Finally, he looked directly into Arthur’s eyes, ‘I-I have magic.’ Arthur’s eyes widened comically. His hands fell down from Merlin’s sides. Merlin, now having said the three horrible words, now continued at a faster pace, ‘I only use it for you, to protect you. To serve you. I promise. I am sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry.’

Merlin continued chanting _I am sorry_ while Arthur just looked at him. He looked at Merlin crying, his eyes and snot covered nose red. He instinctively knew that Merlin was telling him the truth. He felt his heart shatter, break into a million tiny pieces. He said quietly, monotone, ‘I trusted you.’

Merlin looked up at him, eyes holding terrible anguish seeing his friend like that. Arthur looked back with lifeless eyes.

Suddenly, Arthur said, ‘Leave me.’ His was flat.

Merlin didn’t want to leave. He looked at Arthur, pleading with his eyes. Arthur, now with flames behind his eyes, ‘I said, GET OUT!’

Merlin, quickly got up and went out of the room, the door softly thudding behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst!!

Merlin ran back to his own room. Gaius looked at his apprentice with shock. Merlin hadn’t stopped there, though and had quickly locked himself in his room. Gaius could hear Merlin crying, and the sound was enough to make the old man feel tears in his eyes too.

He knocked on Merlin’s door, urging the boy to open up and let him in. Merlin wouldn’t listen. After about an hour of Gaius knocking periodically on Merlin’s door, Merlin finally got up from his bed and opened the door. He then went back to the bed looking down while hugging his pillow tightly.

Gaius waited for Merlin to speak on his own. He had brought a glass of water with him which he encouraged the boy to drink. Merlin took the glass of water unseeing and finished it.

They sat in silence for a while, Merlin thinking about Arthur and Gaius hugging Merlin. Merlin then, quietly said, ‘I told Arthur. I-I told him about my magic.’ Fresh tears slipped past his eyes.

Gaius pulled him back and looked at him with concern in his eyes. He then quickly rushed forward to give Merlin a tight hug.

Gaius didn’t know why Merlin had done it, or what had been Arthur’s reaction. He figured his nephew wasn’t in immediate danger seeing as guards were still to come by his chambers. He held Merlin for a long time till he felt the boy had fallen asleep. He gently laid his down and tucked him in.

Gaius left Merlin to go to the King’s chambers. He found Arthur had locked himself inside and was talking to no one. He hoped Arthur was going to make good decisions.

Gaius thought about what he was going to do. Merlin’s best option right now would be to leave Camelot as soon as possible, before Arthur did something rash. He didn’t know if Merlin would leave Arthur or not though, knowing his nephew’s feelings for the King.

Merlin had emerged from his bedroom the next day as the sun had risen. He had dark circles in his eyes, and he was swaying. He was so nervous about going to King’s chambers that day, he had puked before just thinking about it.

Just as he was about to leave, a chamber-maid named Dorothy knocked at Gaius’s door. She said, ‘The King has given Merlin leave for the next few days. He will call upon him when needed.’

Gaius noticed Merlin’s eyes had a glassy sheen to it. Merlin nodded glumly at Dorothy and simply went back to his room without saying a word.

Merlin emerged from his room after noon, looking even more exhausted he had than before. Gaius had prepared his favourite that day, hoping it would cheer him up. Merlin, however, did not have much of an appetite and left his food after eating two spoons.

Merlin told Gaius everything about the palm reading and how Arthur had reacted to Merlin’s magic. Gaius wanted to comfort the boy but didn’t know how to. Instead, he said, ‘Merlin, I don’t want you to have to make this decision any more than you do, but you have to leave Camelot before Arthur does something rash. Go back to Ealdor, to Hunith, Merlin.’

Merlin looked at him, heartbroken, ‘I can’t, Gaius. Morgana is still out there. I have to protect Arthur from her. Besides, I can’t go back. I am meant to be here, by Arthur’s side. If I cannot be by his side, there is no meaning to my life, my magic. I cannot leave.’ Tears started leaking from his face and he hid his face under his arms on the table. Gaius stroked his hair, fearing Merlin would say something like that.

The next few days were much the same. Merlin wouldn’t speak much or do much except for when Gaius forced him to eat and shower. He had so much lethargy these days and wouldn’t leave the bed.

Gwen and the other knights of the Round table had come to check in on Merlin. They told him that Arthur had spent the first two days in his chambers, not even allowing a servant to his chambers. Finally, on the third day, he came out but he would only do what he needed to do. He wouldn’t laugh, smile. His eyes had seemed lifeless, and he tried avoiding people as much could. When George had gone to Arthur’s chambers to serve him, he shouted at him to leave him and not send anyone else. Since then, Gwen had started to bring Arthur his meals and keep Arthur company.

Arthur had still not told what had happened. She figured it was something related to Merlin noticing his absence. She, along with all of their other friends, wanted to ask Merlin what had happened, but hesitated to, seeing Merlin so depressed.

They had never seen this side of Merlin. Usually so full of life, and a positive ray of sunshine in the dreariest days, it was a shock to most of them as to what could change him so much.

Lancelot had some suspicions but he held his tongue.

Most of the knights kept checking on Merlin, trying their best to cheer him up, but got nothing more than humourless smiles.

Merlin felt like the whole world around him had turned colourless. Everything seemed to be coloured black or grey. Whenever he looked outside his window, he could feel another stab at his heart. The colours of the Camelot flag reminded him of Arthur. Arthur, who he had sworn to protect. Arthur, who had given his life meaning. Without whom, he couldn’t possibly imagine life anymore. He reminisced back to the first time they met, how they had clicked together, like two sides of the same coin. Merlin thought back to how he had complained about being Arthur’s servant, overworked till he couldn’t feel his legs. Merlin cried out loud. Oh, how he would give anything to turn back time, to never reveal his magic, content in being the silent guardian he always was. Every moment of wakefulness was spent deep in thought, in regret of revealing himself to Arthur. Merlin had no idea what Arthur would do to him. He knew he didn’t want to die, but he also knew that Merlin wouldn’t survive being banished from the kingdom either. He needed to protect Arthur, he needed to see Arthur everyday.

Merlin also knew he didn’t want to die. He remembered how it had felt to be walked to the pyre when he became Dragoon the first time. He recalled the people’s gaze, hatred deep in their eyes. He remembered Arthur’s face, eyes cold and cruel, an almost likeness of his father. Merlin had felt so terrified, so alone. He didn’t want to face that again. He knew that he would rather escape and live illegally than be burned at the pyre again. He couldn’t stand the humiliation. He couldn’t stand the people who looked like he was a monster, like he was a terrible sickness that the world needed to be rid of. Merlin felt terrified of returning to that. He knew he could escape but he didn’t want to relive that. The reality of him burning at the pyre made him shiver, eyes burning with tears.

Merlin kept thinking of how Arthur’s voice had changed after the reveal. From being a concerned friend, how his voice had become flat. He saw the hurt in his eyes, how betrayed he felt, and it broke Merlin every time he thought about it.

At nights, Merlin had the most frightening dreams. Dreams about Arthur killing him, dreams about the pyre, dreams about Arthur dying because Merlin couldn’t save him, and dreams about how broken Arthur had looked after Merlin had betrayed him. Needless to say, he wasn’t sleeping well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur had a whirlwind of emotions churning inside him the moment Merlin admitted to sorcery. On one hand, he wanted to stop the tears running down from his friend’s face. He wanted to kiss his tears away and assure him everything would be alright. No one will harm him.

But he also needed to get away from him. He needed to get away from the man he had trusted the most, loved the most, the one who hadn’t thought twice before betraying him. Arthur needed Merlin to get out of his room. He needed to be alone before his tears started flowing down his cheeks. He quietly said, whispered actually, ‘Leave me.’

The man in front of him looked up to him. His azure eyes reflecting Arthur’s hurt. But this man, the raven-haired man, the one who had never failed to make Arthur smile, who had always been by his side, a constant support in times of need; he had betrayed Arthur. He had betrayed him like everyone else Arthur had trusted. _Trust anyone other than yourself makes you weak_ , Uther’s voice resounded in Arthur’s brain.

His father had been right. He couldn’t trust anyone. His friend, someone he cared about more than words could describe had let him down. When Merlin had still not moved, he had shouted at him. The usually fearless boy scrambled out of his room, tears still flowing down.

Merlin had magic. Magic, which had caused his mother’s death. Magic, using which, many sorcerers had tried to kill him. _Magic_ , Arthur thought, his heart weighing even more now, _which had corrupted Morgana._

Merlin had betrayed him. Merlin had broken his heart when he had uttered those three words. Why? Why did Merlin have to practice magic. Why couldn’t he just have been his manservant. He felt tears running down his eyes, tears he had kept guarded from Merlin. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Merlin had thrown Arthur’s friendship, his love, his care, everything in a flash when he said those three words.

Merlin was a traitor, someone who needed to be burnt at the stake. Arthur’s heart climbed to his throat. Merlin, his friend, couldn’t die. He couldn’t allow Merlin to die. Arthur would rather die than watch Merlin’s lifeless body once again. He had already seen Merlin dying twice now. He couldn’t bear to lose him. He couldn’t. He thought back to the first time. How, even when he hadn’t really known him that well, he wanted to cradle his head against his lap, forcing him to wake up, to shout at him for being so devoted to Arthur. He knew he was rough with Gaius that night, who himself was watching his own nephew dying. That was also the first time he had properly defied his father. All because of Merlin.

The second time when Merlin was close to death, it had been Arthur’s fault. If he had kept a closer eye to his surroundings, if he had protected Merlin better, he wouldn’t have a chance to jump at the Dorocha to save Arthur. Arthur had thrown away his torch, holding Merlin. Merlin had been so cold, so unnaturally cold against Arthur’s body. Merlin’s eyes looked up to Arthur, frozen, unseeing. It had taken Arthur everything not to give up right then and there. He didn’t know if he would have carried on if the knights hadn’t found him right after. He was ready to go to Camelot that instant, leaving behind his knights to save Merlin. But he was dutybound as the Prince of Camelot. He had instead entrusted Lancelot, someone he knew cared much about Merlin. It had hurt to leave Merlin. When Merlin came back alive, Arthur was overjoyed. His heart beating fast and he finally felt at peace. It had hurt then, to see Merlin dying, and Arthur knew, it would still hurt till the day he died.

Arthur knew he couldn’t let Merlin die. Magic or not, traitor or not a traitor, he couldn’t possibly kill Merlin without killing a part of himself. A part of him, he felt, Merlin had helped him shape.

Why would Merlin use _Magic_? Didn’t he know it corrupted all those who touched it. Look at Morgana; kind and compassionate Morgana now had nothing but hatred for everyone. How could Merlin survive that? Merlin had said he used his magic to protect Arthur. Arthur couldn’t believe that magic could be used to save someone. _The light guided you away from certain death,_ supplied Arthur’s brain. Magic had _saved_ him.

Arthur knees buckled. He sat on the floor unseeing into the room in front of him. He had fallen in love with a traitor, a _sorcerer._ Arthur had always known it would be hard for him to find love, but right now he felt as if he would never find it.

His true love turned out to stand against everything his father had stood for. Everything _he_ stood against. _Does he though?_

Did Arthur share the hatred towards magic as his father? He had no qualms to hang sorcerers against Camelot but he knew he didn’t feel the same hatred towards magic users who hadn’t harmed anyone.

Heck, he had saved the druid boy all those years ago.

He thought back to what Merlin had said, about using it to protect him. The only time he had noticed magic around Merlin was during the fight in Ealdor. So, it had been Merlin who had summoned the wind storm. Merlin was lucky Will had taken the blame.

Arthur thought back to all the fights, where branches had conveniently dropped on his enemies’ heads just before they could harm Arthur. He thought back to how he would defeat magical beasts and pass out right after. How Merlin would tell him that Arthur had killed the beast.

Arthur felt sick. Merlin was here, protecting Arthur the entire time. He hadn’t even sought any credit. Why? Merlin knew Arthur would have killed him. Merlin had even once saved him from killing his father. His father, who had despised his kind so much. Then, why did Merlin do it? What was he after?

Arthur wanted to believe Merlin wasn’t evil. He did. He really did. But if Merlin had practiced magic all those times, surely Magic would have corrupted him by now? Even Merlin couldn’t hold out against the power.

Unless Magic wasn’t evil. Unless it was different from what he believed in. Merlin didn’t seem evil. _Sorcery is the only evil that bears no mark_ , his father had said. Arthur was confused. Merlin, his Merlin. The one who helped everyone in need. The person who would brighten up anyone. Merlin, clumsy, idiotic Merlin, who would check up on the stable boy when he had noticed he wasn’t feeling well. The one who had taken over his responsibilities when he was sick. Merlin who never asked for anything as long as the people he cared about were happy.

How could that man be evil?

Arthur was confused. On one hand, he had seen the power wielded by Magic users. He had lost so much to Magic. His father’s teachings were ingrained him, refusing to accept anything else.

On the other hand, Merlin had magic. Merlin, beautiful, sweet, love of his life Merlin had magic. Arthur couldn’t believe that Merlin could be evil. That he could be associated with something so sinful, to the abomination that his father had tried to eradicate.

Arthur wanted to cry, he wanted to scream at Merlin for throwing him in such a conundrum. He wanted to hit Merlin, and he wanted to hug him tightly.

Arthur spent two days locked up in his chambers. He had suspended Merlin’s duties for the time being. He couldn’t stand to see his former friend. He would have stopped eating and drinking completely if it hadn’t been for Gwen. Gwen, who had unlocked the doors to his chambers, and shoved food down his mouth, not letting him be alone until he ate something. He knew he pouted and behaved like a child, but he didn’t care.

The third day, Leon had knocked his doors for an hour, telling him that the kingdom couldn’t run without his king. Arthur still was no closer to an answer. He wanted to spend the rest of his life inside, hiding away from everyone, from Merlin. But he was dutybound. He had to serve his people. The people of Camelot were far more important than Arthur’s own storming thoughts.

And so, he went outside. He dressed himself up and got his own food from the kitchen. His room remained a mess, as he refused a new manservant. He only wanted Merlin as his manservant. If he couldn’t get him, he didn’t want anyone else.

Arthur performed his duties in a monotone. He didn’t speak more than necessary; he didn’t show any expressions. His face was blank. He noticed the other knights passing him concerned glances, but he never stopped long enough for them to inquire. He was running from everyone, he knew. But he couldn’t face them. He couldn’t face anyone right now.

Two days later, he had finally decided what to do.

He called for Merlin in his chambers.

When Merlin came, he looked like death warmed over. He had huge dark circles under his eyes, his lips were dry and bleeding, he looked paler than the last time he had seen him, and he was still shaking. Arthur felt a surge of protectiveness for the raven-haired man. He wanted to wrap his arms around the boy and hold him. But he stood where he was.

Merlin looked at Arthur with fear and resignation in his eyes. Arthur’s face was unreadable. He knew Arthur would never allow him to stay in Camelot. Not after what he had done.

Arthur waited for the door to close behind Merlin. He then asked, ‘Why?’ Arthur’s voice was harsh.

Merlin, not expecting the question, scrunched up his nose, and with a trembling voice, asked, ‘Why what?’ Tears had pooled near his eyes. He looked down.

‘Why did you to save me, again and again?’

Merlin was shocked. He looked up to his master. He answered honestly, ‘I did it because it is your destiny to be the greatest King Albion has ever seen. And,’ he continued in a lower voice, ‘I do it because I care about you. I don’t want to lose you.’

‘Why did you start practicing magic? When did you start? Who taught you?’

‘I didn’t. I was born with it. I could move objects with my magic before I had learnt to walk.’

Arthur hadn’t expected that. _Being born with magic? Surely that didn’t happen often_. Arthur moved to the table where he picked up a dagger. He saw Merlin’s eyes widen when he saw the dagger. Tears started flowing down his cheeks. He had fear in his eyes. But then, resolving himself, he hung his head low.

Arthur stood in front of Merlin. He waited for Merlin to attack him. When Merlin did nothing except for sniffle loudly, trying to stop the tears from flowing, Arthur slowly moved his dagger so that the tip would be at Merlin’s stomach. He felt Merlin move his stomach inside. Arthur pushed on till Merlin could move no more without physically moving.

Arthur waited, watching Merlin. Merlin held his breath, and looked at Arthur, fearful and vulnerable. He didn’t dare move a muscle. He just looked at Arthur. Waiting.

They were tense for a total of 30 seconds. 30 seconds where they stared at each other. Waiting for the other to do something. After 30 seconds, Arthur threw the dagger and wrapped his arms around Merlin.

Merlin froze, not knowing what Arthur was doing. When he felt Arthur pulling him into a hug, he slowly relaxed, stretching his arms to wrap them around Arthur.

He felt safe like this. Arthur felt safe. Merlin didn’t know what was going to happen next, but he couldn’t stop himself from embracing Arthur for the last time. He had stopped crying sometime, his eyes running out of tears. He was still afraid but somehow, he felt safe with Arthur, right now, right here.

 _In the end, it is your love who will fulfill your destiny._ Merlin recalled suddenly. It is your love _who_ will fulfill your destiny. Arthur. Arthur was his destiny. Arthur was his love.

The epiphany made Merlin smile. He burrowed his head into Arthur’s neck. He felt his heart racing. He couldn’t believe he had been so blind. He was obviously in love with him. There was no one else like Arthur. Merlin had known that and still hadn’t realized his feelings.

Arthur pulled back to look at Merlin and it was like someone had snatched all the color from his life again. He was back to the shivering, vulnerable mess he was a few seconds ago. Arthur was looking at him with the same unreadable expression though. The one he loathed.

Arthur, whispered to him, ‘Show me your magic.’

Merlin stared at Arthur. Merlin stood there, mouth agape, unmoving while Arthur extracted himself from Merlin.

Arthur gave him a brief smile, ‘We haven’t got all day, _Mer_ lin.’

That brought Merlin back to his senses. He looked at the fire roaring behind them. He chanted a spell. His eyes flashed gold. Arthur gasped. He then saw, a dragon made of small, soft, red sparks from the fire itself rise. The dragon flew around the room finally bursting into harmless sparks, yellow sparks.

Arthur was mesmerized. He had watched the dragon with wonder in his eyes. _Magic is wonderful_ , thought Arthur. He then looked at Merlin, and said, ‘Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me, for Camelot. Thank you for trusting me and always being by my side.’

Arthur was now sure that Merlin couldn’t hurt him. If Merlin had magic, magic couldn’t be something evil. He was still a little nervous, but he was ready to give Magic a chance. He would make his decisions on Magic without the influence of his father.

Merlin looked at Arthur with fresh tears in his eyes. He smiled at him.

Arthur slowly leaned forward and brought one of his hands to Merlin’s cheek. He wiped his tears away. He then looked into Merlin’s eyes and said, ‘You will never have to be afraid again.’

‘Does that-does it mean-’

‘I will lift the ban on Magic.’

Merlin smiled wide at Arthur. His eyes looked at him with such fondness that Arthur felt himself leaning in. He stopped and looked at Merlin, silently asking if it was alright. Merlin giving him a smirk, quickly pulled Arthur in. The kiss was soft and sweet. _I trust you_ , was all it seemed to convey.

The kiss was slow, but long. Arthur placed his hands on Merlin’s waist and pulled him closer while Merlin brought his hands around Arthur’s neck. The tasted each other, trying to memorize every curve of the other.

Arthur felt a warmth seeping into him where Merlin was touching him. He distractedly felt magic seeping into him. It felt safe and familiar. It felt like Merlin. Arthur moved his mouth to pepper Merlin’s entire face with kisses. He kissed Merlin’s tears, trailing his hands up Merlin back, hugging him tightly. He wanted to let the boy in front of him know just how much he meant to Arthur. Arthur’s heart felt free, and he smiled against Merlin when Merlin brought his lips to his own, parting Arthur’s lips with his tongue.

When Arthur pulled back, he found the room to be in more focus, clearer. The colours felt lusher, brighter. He looked at Merlin, lips swollen, smiling sheepishly. His eyes were loosing the last traces of gold. Arthur looked into Merlin’s eyes and heard himself whisper, ‘ _You’re beautiful._ ’ Merlin squawked and pulled down his eyes.

Arthur laughed at Merlin’s expense. Merlin said, ‘Sorry, my magic got out of hand when we were, you know-’

Merlin looked so cute that Arthur couldn’t help it. He pulled Merlin in for another kiss. With a moan, Merlin quite quickly slotted with Arthur. This time, the kiss was passionate. It was mostly tongues and teeth but neither cared. Arthur moved to bite at Merlin’s jaw. Merlin fluttered his eyes and then raised his head, giving Arthur more access to Merlin’s neck. Arthur’s breaths were becoming hot and heavy and he could feel Merlin’s heart beating as fast as him.

He picked up Merlin and took him to his bed to finish what they had started.

That night, they slept with Arthur wrapped around Merlin and Merlin’s head tucked beneath Arthur. Merlin whispered to Arthur, eyes closed and smiling wildly, ‘I love you.’

Arthur opened his eyes, and smiled fondly at the man below him. He said, ‘I love you too, my beautiful sorcerer.’

‘Actually, I’m a warlock.’

Arthur raised his eyebrows and said, ‘ _Mer_ lin, you idiot. Only you could ruin a perfect moment like that. Also, what the hell is a warlock?’

Merlin gave him a toothy grin and said, ‘It means I was born with magic unlike others who practice it later. And, well now I am _your idiot_.’

‘Yes, you are,’ smiled Arthur, planting a kiss on the younger man’s cheek. Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s arms. Arthur chuckled and they slept soundlessly that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	17. Epilogue: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one where I focus on changes happening in Camelot. There is also a part with Morgana. I think even if the start is boring you will like the Morgana part.  
> The next chapter is much more Merthur and cute and sweet though.

2 years had passed since the day Merlin revealed his magic to Arthur. Camelot had flourished a lot. Much had changed in Camelot following Merlin and Arthur coming together.

Arthur and Merlin had talked the next day, and Arthur had finally understood just how much Merlin had sacrificed for him. He would always be grateful to Merlin.

Merlin had wanted the people of the Round Table to be the first ones to know about his magic. So Arthur had called upon a meeting immediately. Merlin had been nervous of the whole ordeal, not knowing how the knights will react, how Gwen will react. Arthur wrapped a hand around Merlin and assured him that everything will be alright. Arthur had decided that anyone who would be anything less than accepting of Merlin’s magic would be thrown into the dungeons. Merlin deserved everything and Arthur would be damned if he didn’t get it.

They had conducted the meeting on the Round Table itself. When Merlin was telling them, Arthur could be seen shooting daggers at everyone. Gaius and Lancelot smiled at Merlin, happy that he could finally be free. Gwaine didn’t seem surprised and instead gave Merlin an accepting smile. The other nights, as well as Gwen, were shocked. Merlin explained how magic was neither good nor bad, it depended on the person using it to serve its purpose. They listened, and knowing that Merlin would never hurt any of them, accepted Merlin quite easily. They had asked a lot of questions, questions Merlin had answered patiently.

Then Gaius revealed something that made Merlin hide his face in his hands. He said, ‘There is one other fact that I am sure Merlin wouldn’t reveal himself. The Druids believe Merlin is the legendary Emrys, the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the Earth.’

Arthur looked at Merlin with slitted eyes, ‘I thought we agreed on no more secrets.’

‘Sorry, must have slipped my mind.’

Arthur then hit him, muttering ‘Idiot’.

The others were looking at Merlin under a new light. _Their Merlin? The greatest sorcerer?_ They found it hard to believe but they really didn’t know enough to dispute.

Also, Agravaine was banished from the kingdom forever.

After this, Arthur, mostly with the help of Merlin and Gaius, had made appropriate laws regarding sorcery in Camelot. He had also decided to pardon everyone who had used sorcery in the past against Camelot. He was willing to give a chance to them. He hoped that magic people would want to give him a chance in return.

The day he was to announce the lift of the magic ban, Arthur finally got around to gifting Merlin the clothes he had brought. Merlin had hugged Arthur tightly, thanking him again and again for the wonderful clothes Arthur had brought him.

Merlin wore the yellow robe at Arthur’s request that day. He really looked like a noble. He was standing beside Arthur when he announced that Magic was no longer banned in Camelot. He then announced that Merlin would be the new Court Sorcerer.

The people’s reactions had been split. While a lot of people felt indifferent about it, some feared it. Some others, who had needed to hide their magic rejoiced at the King’s decision. Arthur had expected fear. To make people more comfortable, he had thought of various events where sorcerers, new and old, could participate as well as people could watch the magic being performed for something other than destruction. Merlin was also required to participate in these. If Arthur secretly wanted to see Merlin perform magic, looking at his lover with wonder, he didn’t say.

Those events stressed Merlin out more than Arthur had ever seen. Merlin had feared that people would try and attack the King. He warned Arthur not to be so stupid but Arthur was insistent. They fought about it but in the end, the King’s orders hadn’t changed. Arthur and Merlin’s fights during these events had caused everyone in the castle some tension, fearing either the King to become violent or the sorcerer to. In the end though, the two made up and everyone got used to them. Thankfully, there hadn’t been many mishaps during these events and slowly, the people grew comfortable with magic.

The Druids had come back to Camelot. The first day they had come back, they showered Merlin with loads of gifts while Merlin was just standing there blushing profusely. The Druids talked to Arthur and congratulated him on his decision, telling him the future of Albion was in good hands. Arthur thanked the Druids for their kind words. However, the Druids were mostly focused on Merlin.

Merlin had told Arthur that the Druids and Merlin could speak telepathically and while Merlin didn’t mind either of the two, the Druids preferred speaking through the mind. Gaius had told Arthur how Merlin, or Emrys, was the leader of all Druids and they revered him a great deal.

Arthur wished he could have heard their conversation but he laughed just as much watching their silent interactions. Merlin really didn’t have any clue as to how to accept compliments. It made Arthur even more fond of his lover.

The Druids, however, were a good influence on the people of Camelot. Most people did not fear the Druids, knowing they were peaceful. The people who wished to study magic were welcome to study with the Druids. Seeing them practise magic eased people’s fear.

Alice had returned back to Camelot. She now lived with Gaius and was much more of a help to Gaius than Merlin could ever have hoped to be. Merlin was happy for Gaius. He would have been extremely put off by his room being taken over though, if Arthur hadn’t offered him chamber as the Royal Court Sorcerer. However, the chamber was often unused, especially at night.

*****************************************

The last thing Arthur and Merlin had decided to do was give Morgana one more chance. Merlin had expressed the guilt that he felt for not revealing his magic to Morgana. Arthur also felt guilty that he hadn’t been there for his sister. They both decided to write letters to Morgana so as to initiate contact with her but not scare her. Merlin knew of a spell that could help their delivering bird find Morgana wherever she was.

Merlin wrote apologizing to Morgana. He told her how much he regretted not revealing his magic to him. He talked about his fears from then, and his hatred for Uther. He talked about how she could come back to Camelot and practice magic freely. He talked about his newfound freedom to be who he was. He urged Morgana to give them another chance.

Arthur wrote about how he had missed her. How he regretted not realizing that Morgana had needed him then. He was sorry for how he had behaved and he was sorry that he had made her believe he wouldn’t accept her. He assured her that she was welcome to rule by his side, brother and sister, just like old times. He begged her to give him another chance, to look past her hatred and hurt and remember the love and compassion she once had.

They sent their letters.

Two months had passed by and they had almost given up hope, when one day Arthur found a bird tapping on his window. The bird had come bearing a letter.

It was a short note –

_Come to the edge of the forest grounds near the castle alone tomorrow after dusk. If Merlin is by your side, I will not meet you._

Arthur showed this to Merlin who was immediately suspicious of it. He said, ‘What if she wants to lure you in and kill you? What if she enchants you? Arthur, you shouldn’t go. It has too many what-ifs.’

Arthur looked at Merlin with a smile. He said, ‘I know it is dangerous. But I need to do this. This may very well be the last chance I have of saving Morgana. But you have to promise me not to follow me this time.’

Merlin wanted to protest. He wanted to lie. He wanted to hide Arthur and go himself instead. But he understood what Arthur was saying. He couldn’t expect Morgana to trust them, if he didn’t trust her either. He hated it, but he understood. He quietly nodded.

The next evening before leaving for the woods, Arthur kissed him. Merlin didn’t want to believe it but it felt Arthur was kissing him for the last time. He responded in kind, trying to show all his love, trust and devotion for the man in that single last kiss.

Merlin promptly followed Gwaine to the tavern. _Better be drunk than deal with my thoughts_. The knights of the round table were aware of the situation and were apprehensive themselves. So no one stopped Gwaine when he took Merlin to drink that night.

Arthur reached the edge of the forest and waited. He waited till twilight when he saw someone coming from inside the forest. He drew his sword and stood guard. The sword simply flung out of his reach. He knew it was Morgana. He stood his ground waiting for her.

Morgana came into his view. She looked nothing like she had when she used to live in Camelot. Gone were her noble dresses and hair. But her posture still remained. She stood the same way, head held high, eyes, defiant. Arthur had missed her. He had missed fighting with her, making fun of her, her making fun of him, they talking against their father, all of it. He even missed going shopping with her.

Morgana looked at him with hatred. She looked at him directly in his eyes and started chanting. Her eyes flashed gold, contrasting the night. She looked scary. The trees around them had started shaking. Arthur felt fear but he stood there, not moving, looking at Morgana like he would have before. He did not want his sister to fear him and he was determined to prove it.

Morgana slowly moved closer to him, analysing him. She finally reached just in front of him. She then did something so unexpected; Arthur froze. She hugged him.

Arthur then hugged her back, tightly. He could feel tears down his back, but decided not to say anything. He had tears in his eyes too. He heard Morgana say, ‘I’m sorry.’

He pulled her back and said, ‘I am sorry too.’

They hugged and stayed like that for a long time.

When Arthur and Morgana reached the castle, the knights had their swords drawn. Arthur ordered them to stand down and said, ‘She is the same Lady Morgana you had known two years ago. Show her the respect you show me or be ready to spend the rest of your time in the dungeons.’

Morgana and the knights alike looked at him with shock. Arthur smiled at her and led her into the castle. He found Merlin picking himself from the floor and walking up to them. Arthur recognized Merlin was drunk.

‘The one evening I am not there, you decide to go to the tavern. Really, _Mer_ lin?’

‘Sorry, I wasso worried I led Gwaine ged me drung.’

Merlin then wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed him, ‘Don’d leave me alone next time. I can’d live without you.’ He then buried his face in Arthur’s chest.

Arthur looked up to Morgana with his cheeks flaming red. He found her with an amused smile, raising an eyebrow. He said, ‘Sorry, he’s not like this normally. I think you scare him.’

Morgana laughed at that. She said, ‘I scare _Emrys_? I must be really good, then.’

Merlin then removed his head from Arthur’s chest and looked at Morgana. Morgana didn’t think he had noticed her before.

Merlin removed himself from Arthur. He had sobered up promptly, noticing the witch. He said, ‘Morgana, I am so sorry for making you feel like you were alone. I had Gaius to help me but you had no one. I am really ashamed of my actions and I hope you can forgive me.’

Morgana smiled at him and said, ‘It’s okay. I am ready to forgive you. It can’t have been easy for you either. You were trying to protect Arthur by magic right under Uther’s nose. But I hope we won’t have any secrets from now on.’

Merlin smiled at her warmly, ‘No more. I don’t think there are any other.’

Morgana, Merlin and Arthur went to Morgana’s old chambers. Gwen had already cleaned it up and was waiting for Morgana inside.

When Morgana saw her friend inside, she rushed to hug her. They had both never forgotten their friendship, cherishing each and every moment of it.

Arthur and Merlin left the two women to catch up. It was a good thing that they did, as the two women ended up spending the entire night talking.

Morgana coming back to the castle had taken the people getting used to. It hadn’t been long since they had seen the good in Morgana but a lot of people had died the time Morgana had tried to take over the kingdom by force.

She had a lot of penance but she did it, hoping that one day she would win back the trust of her people. After a year, she finally did. The people had started coming to her for their problems.

She and Arthur ruled side by side, knowing they were equals in this.

This had also led to the council having to bear lots of arguments between the siblings. The council members sometimes felt they were more babysitters to the two Pendragons than their advisors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


	18. Epilogue: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of fluff :)

Merlin was pacing Morgana’s room.

‘I can’t do this. It’s too cheesy. Arthur’s going to laugh at my face. He’s going to laugh so hard and then he is going to say no. Then that will just make everything awkward, and then I will have made it so, so bad-’

‘Stop it Merlin. Do you have any idea how much you both are already married? Stop whining for Old Religion’s sake. Help me here Gwen,’ said an exasperated Morgana. She was glad she didn’t care about love like everyone else. It just felt _so_ much work and even more _drama_. Like honestly, fuck each other and get it over with already.

Gwen smiled sympathetically at Merlin. She remembered when she was planning to Lancelot. It had been the most stressful week of her life. Thankfully, things had gone perfectly and she was now happily married to Lancelot. She said soothingly, ‘Merlin, look at me.’

Merlin stopped pacing and looked at her.

Gwen continued, ‘Everything’s going to be perfect. Arthur’s going to love it. Morgana’s right. You both act like an old married couple since forever. He is going to say yes. As for him finding it cheesy, you know Arthur better than any of us, Merlin. He won’t admit it, but he likes cheesy as long as it’s you.’ She smirked.

Merlin bit his lip. He didn’t look convinced at all but after taking a deep breath, he thanked both ladies nonetheless. Merlin was going to do it. He was going to propose to Arthur no matter what.

Merlin brought out their rings once again. Made of enchanted white ash, the rings were skilfully crafted to change size to always fit the one it was intended for. Merlin had spent days with the Druids to decide on the ring design. Both the rings were simple white bands with a small blue stone nestled in the middle of each. One of the rings had a gold inscription _Eternally spellbound by you_. That one was Arthur’s. The warlock smiled at it. The inscription seemed perfect, just like how they were for each other.

He had then added the final finish to the ring. It had taken him a month to find out the spells he needed. Using the ring, Merlin and Arthur would always find each other. It was a simple matter of concentration and a golden path would appear on the ground showing them the way to each other. He never wanted to lose Arthur, and this seemed like the perfect way to profess his love for his King as well as make sure he could always protect said King.

Merlin looked to both of his friends gratefully and said, ‘Thank you, both of you, for all your help.’ For it had been them who had helped him arrange all this. It had been Morgana who had finally found the spell which would allow even Arthur, a non-magic user to find Merlin. Gwen had made it all possible, her lies perfect in a way that Arthur hadn’t suspected anything.

Bracing himself, Merlin knocked at Arthur’s door. He went in after hearing a muffled _Come in_. Arthur, sitting on his desk, looked at Merlin questioningly, ‘What’s wrong, Merlin? I’ve never known you to knock before coming in. Even when you were my servant, you would rather march in unannounced no matter what I might be doing.’

Merlin closed his eyes in pain. _Why, oh why, did you think to knock?_ Merlin opened his eyes to find Arthur waiting, concern masked under a face of irritation. Merlin smiled at his lover.

‘I was trying to learn some manners. But since you so clearly have a distaste to it, I will go back to my insolent ways, _sire_.’

Arthur rolled his eyes, ‘You couldn’t try to learn any manners even if the Old Gods tried. You will always be the most useless manservant, and Court Sorcerer ever.’

Merlin, now easing into their bickering, smirked and said, ‘I guess that means you won’t want to go out with me on this fine day. Too bad, since I rescheduled your meetings for you to be free now. You know, Morgana’s wanted someone to come with her shopping since Gwen was busy. Should I tell her that you are free right now?’

‘If you so much as breathe to Morgana about this, I swear I will put you into the stocks for a month. Also, where are you taking me, _Mer_ lin? I hope it’s not that orphanage again. I refuse to spend another night changing nappies.’

Merlin chuckled at that. Merlin had insisted that Arthur accompany him to the orphanage so that the people would see their king more approachable. It definitely wasn’t because Merlin wanted to see Arthur with kids. He was just thinking about the future of Camelot.

However, when one of the littlest babies was playing on Arthur’s lap, he had had an accident. (Arthur looked so delightfully adorable that Merlin wanted to kiss him right then and there. Instead, he spent the entire time decidedly not looking at Arthur and instead reading stories to the children.) The handmaids had been busy preparing food for the children and their Royal guests, which had led to an exceedingly gleeful Merlin helping Arthur wash his clothes with water for the time being and helping Arthur change the child’s nappy (‘ _Mer_ lin, why should I change his nappy?’ ‘Because he doesn’t like me yet.’ ‘Hmph, I think both of you just want to torture me.’).

‘Not this time. Although, I think the kids miss you there, especially baby Kristoff.’

‘Fuck you, Merlin. Anyway, where are we going then?’

‘It’s a surprise,’ Merlin looked everywhere but Arthur.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, ‘Merlin, I hope it’s not somewhere dangerous.’

‘Oh, come on, you prat. It’s not like I am going to kill you. Don’t you trust me to show you a good time?’

‘A good time in bed, absolutely. A good time outside, knowing you couldn’t walk straight if your life depended on it, no, not really,’ said Arthur, shaking his head slightly.

‘For once in your entire life, listen to me, you big, fat, dollop-head, and come with me.’ Merlin couldn’t believe it was taking so long for him to convince Arthur. It was almost as if Arthur suspected something was up. He dismissed those thoughts before he became even more nervous.

Arthur, looked at Merlin, squinting his eyes, then leapt from his desk to grab Merlin. Merlin, used to his lover’s antics, avoided getting caught and ran outside the room, the King in his tow. He had successfully managed to get the idiot to leave his room. Merlin smiled while looking back, Arthur shouting obscenities at him while the others avoiding both of them. The staff had long back given up hope that their King would ever stop chasing after his sorcerer.

***************

With each clop of their horses, Merlin’s stomach became queasier. He hoped things would go smoothly. No, he prayed things would go smoothly.

They stopped when they reached a waterfall. Merlin had found it on one of his expeditions to get Gaius herbs and had since then frequented it in the summers.

Arthur climbed down his horse, staring at the waterfall in wonder, ‘When did you find this?’

‘A few years after moving here. I was collecting herbs nearby when the sound of rushing water drew me in.’

‘It’s beautiful. I can’t believe I hadn’t found it yet.’

‘It’s a shame really. The water’s amazingly cool to swim in during the summers.’

‘Oh, so that’s where you would run off to in the summers. Lazy as always then.’

‘Says the man who can’t even get dressed without the help of his manservant.’

‘You know I only did that because it was you.’

Merlin spluttered. It still came as a shock to Merlin for Arthur to admit these things so freely, when only a few years back, Arthur would have denied displaying emotions of any kind, much less to his former manservant.

Merlin gave Arthur a toothed grin as a response.

He quickly laid down a picnic for both of them, while Arthur looked longingly at the waterfall. Merlin said, ‘You can go in. I brought towels to soak after.’

Grinning, Arthur quickly removed his clothes and went inside the inviting waters. Merlin paused to stare at Arthur’s bare chest, the water gleaming in the sunlight. He looked at the blond man’s toned muscles and couldn’t resist abandoning arranging the picnic to follow Arthur.

They spent quite a while in the water, playing around and then making out under the waterfall. It was very natural that they emerged hungrily.

After devouring the food, both the men were laying with their backs propped up against a tree.

Merlin was getting more and more nervous with each passing second. He had retrieved the rings from Llamari while getting the food and was now figuring out how to approach the subject.

Arthur said, interrupting his thoughts, ‘Thank you Merlin. You always know how to best cheer me.’ Arthur leaned in, pressing his lips to Merlin’s.

Merlin responded in kind. The kiss was slow and lazy, each of them appreciating each other as they had for so many years now. Arthur trailed his hands along Merlin’s sharp cheekbones, down by his neck to rest on his waist. Merlin looped his hands around Arthur’s neck, bringing them closer.

They pulled back, both of them smiling like idiots, looking at the other with such fondness and love, they felt their hearts would burst.

Merlin felt this was the moment. He looked into Arthur’s eyes and found nothing but the utmost trust in him, and said, ‘Arthur, I love you. From the moment I met you in the market, we were linked together by destiny. I have watched you grow from a spoilt brat,’ Merlin smirked, then continued, ‘to the greatest king the world will ever have. I have had the honour of serving you, protecting you, and loving you, and I am eternally grateful for that. I can think of no other like you and I want no one else. Arthur Pendragon, the Once and the Future King of Camelot, will you do me the honour of being my husband?’ Merlin hadn’t realised, but his voice had gone soft, the question coming out as a whisper. He had Arthur’s ring in his hand, looking into Arthur blue eyes, feeling vulnerable.

Arthur looked at his lover, his brain not quite registering the words. He looked down to see the ring, white and smooth and simple yet perfect, with a blue stone as beautiful as Merlin’s eyes. His brain clicked and he smiled wide. He looked at Merlin, reaching out to hold his free hand, and said, ‘Yes. Yes, now and forever yours.’

Merlin smiled at his King and slipped the ring into his finger. His heart felt like it would burst with joy. He felt like screaming in joy but instead captured Arthur’s lips with his own, sealing the proposal with a kiss. Merlin felt he could fly like a dragon and cuddled against his soon-to-be husband’s side. Arthur admired the ring in his hand. He then noticed the inscription. He breathed out, ‘Eternally spellbound to you. Merlin, it’s beautiful.’

Merlin looked up to Arthur, smiling, and said, ‘You can also find me with this ring.’

‘What do you mean?’

‘When I wear my own ring, the bond between the two rings activate. To find me, you just need to concentrate on me. Then, only you would be able to see a golden path on the ground leading straight to me.’

‘You’re perfect, Merlin.’ Arthur said, his heart singing praises about the amazing man beside him. He didn’t know how he could have been so lucky to have Merlin love him. He then asked, ‘Can I put the ring on your finger?’

Merlin’s cheeks were red. He nodded and brought out the other ring and gave it to Arthur. Arthur looked at and said, ‘Why does this have no inscription?’

‘It’s mine so I didn’t give it one.’

‘I want one on yours.’ Arthur pouted like a baby.

Merlin rolled his eyes, amused. He said, ‘What do you want, I will put it on it.’

Arthur softly said, ‘ _Monarch to my heart and soul_.’

The warlock looked at him, then promptly hid his face in the blond’s chest. Arthur chuckled, now feeling a bit embarrassed himself and tucked his chin on top on the younger man’s.

After a few seconds of staying that way, Merlin pulled back and began incanting, his eyes flashing golden, focused on the ring. After the spell was complete, the warlock gave the ring to Arthur.

Arthur raised Merlin’s head gently with his fingers and looked him in his eyes. He said, ‘I am exceedingly lucky to marry a man as amazing, kind, selfless, and loyal to me, as well as my people. I could not have asked for a better friend, advisor or lover by my side. You never fail to cheer me up. You are the person I can turn to blindingly, knowing that you would never break my trust. I feel safe with you. You are my home, Merlin.’ He slid the finger through Merlin’s long, nimble fingers, never breaking eye contact.

Merlin said, reverently, ‘Thank you.’

‘Thank you. For everything.’

They stayed there, cuddling each other for a long time, both of them imagining a bright future ahead, each filled with love for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
